


You Can Stay (Felix centric One Shots)

by sunshinne_skz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, M/M, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Soft Seo Changbin, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinne_skz/pseuds/sunshinne_skz
Summary: Just some different scenarios revolving around the softest boi, Lee Felix!Or, the one where Felix is showered in all the love he deserves because he's THAT precious.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Kim Woojin/Lee Felix, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 26
Kudos: 69





	You Can Stay (Felix centric One Shots)

Hello, lovely human who decided to click on my story! 

This is my first time attempting something like this and I am mostly doing it to get rid of writer's block! But I'm still very excited so let's get on to explaining! 

I will take requests from you about different scenarios including Felix and another member (there can be more than one though). I'll try to write everything except for smut or nsfw stuff, so you have a pretty wide range! 

Also, the tags will be updated as we go, since I don't exactly know what the stories will be about. And, I may come up with some settings of my own which I will probably suggest through a note at the end of a chapter to see if you'd like to see them.

So, please leave any requests you have in the comments and I will try to write them as well and as fast as I can! Thank you for stopping by. 

Bye bye ~


End file.
